The private life of Carlisle Cullen
by Anniegirl27
Summary: Victorian England. Carlisle meets a boy on one of his many social appearances. A game of seduction begins. Carlisle knows this game, he invented it. But what happens when the seducer becomes the seduced? Carlward. Slash. All human.


**First a huge thanks to my betas Batgirl8968 and JJ Twi1ight, you guys rock!**

The private life of Carlisle Cullen

An introduction

_London, Kensington, 1888_

Carlisle eyed the boy from across the room. The dancing couples were from time to time obscuring his view but the boy was now in his direct line of sight. His clothes were finely cut in the latest fashion signifying a social status matching Carlisle´s own, his hair was combed down but a few stray locks seemed to refuse to stay put and were standing out from his head. Shadows moved in the candlelit room, keeping half of the boy's face in darkness; the other half was illuminated in a soft golden light making his pale skin glow and his plump pink lips glisten. The boy's hair was red, indicating that his skin probably had a freckle or two even though it was impossible to tell from this distance. Carlisle did not know the boy, but considering his young age maybe he had only recently entered the social scene that was London´s higher society. Carlisle figured that he must be around eighteen or nineteen years old. The boy's eyes were focused on the dancing couples but they would from time to time dart to Carlisle, linger only for a second and then move away quickly. The boy had noticed him, of that he was sure. The boy had noticed that Carlisle was watching him; and it had made the boy jittery in his spot moving uneasy from one foot to another, twirling his glass. It had not made him move away from the line of sight though but rather linger in the same spot.

"Carlisle, I have not seen you for quite some time. Been away on business?"

The voice made Carlisle turn his attention from the boy and turn in the direction of the familiar voice.

"Royce, always a pleasure." Carlisle smiled at the man extending his hand. "Yes, I have been away for some time but not much has changed; same old people, same old discussions."

Royce grasped his hand, one eyebrow slightly lifted.

"Oh, there have been some new additions. I would love to make some introductions for you. There are some people I am sure would peak," Royce paused before continuing," even your interest."

Carlisle merely nodded. He did not like Royce. There was something predatory about him, something lurking beneath the perfectly polished surface. But Carlisle always kept the people he did not trust close that way being able to be one step ahead. Knowing Royce also helped him navigate with ease within the social scene. Royce knew everyone of importance and then some. He followed Royce through the crowded room, grabbing a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. Royce began the introductions, as a swivel of young blushing debutants passed Carlisle by in a blur of too much perfume and giggles. A few men in town on business required longer conversations, and Carlisle made his best effort not to look bored as discussion of stock market and increased property value were flowing. The evening was beginning to turn into night and Carlisle was starting to feel a light buzz from the glasses of champagne that he had downed though out the evening. The dance floor was beginning to thin out, and people were standing in small groups making conversation as others were making their preparations to leave.

"It is getting late, I think I will say my goodbyes to the hostesses and make my way home," Carlisle said making a toast with the gentlemen he was currently entertaining and downed the remaining content of his glass.

"Oh but you must have time for one more introduction," said Royce, smoothing out his mustache with two fingers.

"If you insist, Mr. King," Carlisle said and moved with Royce across the room.

Carlisle knew who he was taking him to. The boy was engrossed in a conversation with an older woman. His hair was no longer slick; it had become tussled throughout the evening, probably from running his hand through it. As Carlisle was getting closer he could indeed see that the boy hand small almost invisible freckles across his nose and cheeks. It made him long to know if they grazed any other part of his body that was now obscured from Carlisle´s view by clothes.

"I want you to meet Mr. Edward Masen, son of Edward Masen senior," Royce made the introduction effortlessly as always.

Carlisle met the boy's eyes and stretched out his hand.

"Pleasure, I´m Carlisle Cullen."

The boy grabbed his hand more firmly than he had expected. Carlisle squeezed it back and held it a tad longer than socially accepted but only a tad. It was enough though to make a small blush arise on the boy's cheeks.

_Being back in London definitely had its advantages_, Carlisle thought to himself. He could already see himself introducing this innocent boy into the pleasures that were considered a crime so severe that the punishment was death. But in Carlisle´s world that fact only added fuel to an already burning flame.

Chapter one

The streets were foggy only illuminated by the flickering gas lamps. Carlisle pulled the wool coat closer around himself, cursing the fact that he decided to walk home instead of waiting for a carriage. It had been another night filled with business discussions, cigars and expensive brandy. Ever since he had returned to London his evenings had been occupied with similar events. The sounds of the night surrounded him; a dog barking, a couple arguing, rustles of the rats feasting on the contents of a thrown over trashcan. He walked briskly across the street and eyed the corner a couple of girls usually occupied in hope of finding a gentleman in need of entertainment for the evening. The corner was deserted. He was not surprised; there had been another murder just last night. It was all over the papers, the ripper strikes again. Carlisle pushed the thoughts of dead and desecrated prostitutes from his mind. More pleasant thoughts took their place, thoughts of pale skin and red hair. Carlisle had not seen the boy since the party three weeks ago but he knew it was only a matter of time before they would run into each other again, and when they did Carlisle would make sure to get a chance to get to know the boy better.

He turned a corner again and his townhouse appeared before him. He had bought it recently and it had been a most fortunate buy. The two story red brick building with its steep roof, sporting many angles highlighted by the stained glass windows and iron railings, was a suiting home for a man of his position. Some people called it too modern, but Carlisle was a man who wanted to have all the latest facilities. He had been most intrigued when one of the gentlemen he had met during the evening had told him that he was installing a water closet in his home and that it surely would soon be the must have of every wealthy home owner in London, as soon the sewer systems was better developed . If nothing it was a good investment opportunity and the man had mention that Tomas Crapper´s company was working on the matter. Carlisle would make sure to look in to the issue as soon as possible. He hurried up the stairs and turned the doorknob, stepping in to the warmth of his house. His feet sunk down in the thick red carpet and he hurried to close the door to at least partly keep the odors of London out.

" Oh sorry, sir, I did not hear a carriage, let me take your coat." Mr. Banner, Carlisle´s longtime butler appeared in the hallway, his clothes slightly wrinkled and one side of his grey hair ruffled indicating that he had been taking a nap, as he usually did when waiting for Carlisle to return for the evening.

Mr. Banner might not fill the quota for the perfect gentleman butler but he possessed other qualities that Carlisle valued much higher, discretion being the most prominent. And then add bad hearing and early sleeping habits to that, he was in Carlisle's mind the perfect servant.

"Yes please do, and do not worry about not hearing a carriage, I walked." Carlisle let the man take his coat and strode on into the drawing room.

"Can I get you anything, sir? And I have to say that walking home at this time of night seems like a foolish idea, sir. The streets of London are not safe anymore." Mr. Banner had followed Carlisle and was now hovering by the door.

"Unless someone mistakes me for one of the gay girls with my skirt tucked up I don´t think I have anything to worry about Mr. Banner, but I will make sure not to linger on any street corners, and bring me a whiskey won't you." Carlisle plopped down in his favorite chair and went about taking his shoes off.

"Right away, sir," Mr. Banner mumbled and left the room.

….

The evening had started out rather slow; Carlisle had danced a couple of dances with a lovely young lady by the name of Margret Collins, a redhead with Irish heritage. Her father owned a large brewing company. Carlisle was now moving through the crowd, exchanging pleasantries when needed. His eyes caught something red and he stopped, eyeing Edward from afar. He was standing next to his father, a man Carlisle was familiar with but nothing more. They were talking to none other than Royce King and Carlisle made his way over to the three of them. He greeted the men, extending his hand to Mr. Masen.

"Mr. Cullen, always a pleasure to see you." Mr. Masen senior was a man who was not afraid to let his wealth show. His round belly stood out from him barely contained by his vest.

"This is my son Edward junior." Mr. Masen gestured to the boy standing next to him.

Edward met Carlisle´s eyes and the strangest thing happened. It was as if everyone else ceased to exist, all Carlisle could see was that boy. The voices around him became muffled. A small smile played on Edward's lips but only for a second, only long enough for Carlisle to notice. Carlisle was pulled from his daze when the boy began speaking.

"We have been introduced. Mr. King was just telling us about how successful your business is."

Carlisle had to swallow before answering. What was happening to him? He surely must have had a tad too much to drink.

"How very kind of Mr. King. I believe me helping him with his investments must have put him in a good mood."

"Edward has taken an interest in business, whatever for I have no idea. I keep telling him that we have people that do that for us but he is very insistent." Mr. Masen laughed so much that his big belly almost jutted out of his vest before continuing," I was just telling Mr. King about Edward´s interest in business and he said that if one wishes to learn anything worth knowing about this matter it is you, Mr. Cullen, one should turn to."

" Oh, I don´t know, I am afraid Mr. King is exaggerating. I know some but surely there are others just as qualified if not more in this town."

"Oh, I can assure you , Mr. Masen, Carlisle is merely modest. I believe that if you are considering letting Edward explore the world of business you could not ask for a better mentor than Mr. Cullen." Royce lifted his glass in Carlisle´s direction.

"Is that so? Well what do you say, Mr. Cullen? Could you find it in you to take my boy under your wings? He is only eighteen but he is very bright if I may say so and he is very eager to learn."

Carlisle nearly choked on his whiskey. The burning liquid got stuck in his throat and he had to swallow repeatedly to get it down. He coughed and wiped his mouth off with his handkerchief.

"I´m sorry, this came a bit sudden but am sure we can work something out. Why don´t you come by my office on Monday and we can talk?" Carlisle turned his attention to Edward who had remained silent during the conversation.

"I will. This is very kind of you, Mr. Cullen, I know my father disagrees but I believe that merely marinating one´s fortune is not the way of the future. One must make one's own." Carlisle noticed how the boy´s eyes were sparkling as he spoke.

….

Monday rolled in way too fast. Carlisle rearranged the papers on his desk for the tenth time that morning. The weekend had been spent visiting his aunt in Westminster. The two days had been filled with endless tea sessions and Renee´s constant stream of chatter, leaving Carlisle with way too much time to daydream and think of the boy, to think of Edward. Think of how the opportunity to spend time with him had merely landed in Carlisle´s lap. He would win the boy over, of that he was sure. But something was filling him with a bit of unease, a small voice inside was telling him that if he had this boy he might not ever want to let him go, which was of course a ludicrous thought. He always had to let them go. Maintaining this kind of connection for too long always led to complications, suspicion. He could not have that. No he would enjoy the boy and make damn sure that the boy enjoyed himself and then he would end it like he always did, move on to something else. A soft knock on the door woke Carlisle from his musings.

"A Mr. Anthony Edward Masen is here to see you sir." Carlisle´s secretary stood in the doorframe awaiting further instructions.

"Yes, send him in." Carlisle stood up from his chair to greet the man.

Edward strolled through the door, his hat in one hand and a bumbershoot umbrella in the other.

"Miss Weber, would you please take Mr. Masen´s hat and coat and then leave us alone?"

"Of course, sir." Miss Weber took the coat and hat and left the room, closing the door on her way out.

Carlisle gestured for Edward to sit down and took a seat behind his desk.

Edward leaned the umbrella against the wall and took the seat opposite Carlisle. Edwards's hand went up to his hair as if he were about to run it through it, but he seemed to change his mind, letting it fall down in his lap instead.

"It is most kind of you to see me, sir." The color on Edward's cheeks rose as he spoke and he played with the hem of his jacket.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Masen. I am actually looking forward to showing you all the tricks of the trade. Your father said you were eager to learn did he not?" Carlisle´s tone was suggestive. There was no reason not to test the waters a bit now when he had the young man alone for the first time.

Edward met his eyes and then looked away quickly.

"That is right, sir. I am very eager to learn, Mr. Cullen," Edward replied.

"Oh, if I am to educate you, please call me Carlisle, at least in private. May I call you Edward?" Carlisle went about shifting some papers around, awaiting the boy´s answer, knowing that it had been a most improper suggestion.

"Yes, please call me Edward." The boy´s voice was a bit shaky.

"Good. Now that that's settled, let's go about showing you what a day in my trade looks like." Carlisle gave the boy a reassuring smile and went about it.

…

It turned out that Edward was very eager to learn indeed. In the weeks that followed he had eagerly observed Carlisle and asked intelligent questions, forcing Carlisle to take down notes about making some changes in his well-established routines. The young man had followed Carlisle to meetings and business lunches and helped him sort through contracts and write letters. Nothing impromptu had happened apart from glances that sometimes lingered a bit longer than necessary and one time Carlisle had put his hand on top of the young man´s as they were sorting through some papers. He had only held it there a couple of seconds but he had heard the boy inhale sharply and his cheeks had filled with the loveliest color of scarlet red. Tonight Carlisle was hosting a party at his house: - it was necessary from time to time but Carlisle dreaded these gatherings when he had to be the host. Not that he minded to be the center of attention but having that amount of people in his home invading the only privacy he had made him uneasy. Edward had promised to help and was currently instructing the staff on the order in which the meals should appear and what drinks should be served. Carlisle eyed his refection in the full-size mirror. The black straight slacks, with a crease in front and back, clung to his legs in a becoming way. He straightened the jacket and fixed his white tie. His blond hair was combed slick and he stroked his hand over it to make sure that there were no stray hairs. He was just about to button his cufflinks when a knock on the door interrupted him.

"Come in," Carlisle said, his back still at the door.

"All is set. I just wanted to ask if you need me to take care of anything else." Edward was standing behind him.

Carlisle turned around to face him. Edward was all dressed up for the evening, the black suit contrasting his pale features.

"Close the door." Carlisle´s voice came out raspier than he had intended.

Edward did as told, staying by the closed door. Carlisle´s eyes went over the boy taking in all of him. He was beautiful. Carlisle felt the need take over him. He had held back these past weeks - why he was not sure of - but tonight he merely could not resist temptation any longer.

He stepped closer to Edward, letting his breath play over the boy's face. The green eyes widened and Carlisle could see his adam´s apple bob as he swallowed thickly. Carlisle slipped one arm around Edward´s waist and pulled his body flush to his. The fabric of their suits rustled when making contact. The boy began to say something but stopped when Carlisle pushed their lips together. The boy tasted of champagne and youth, filling Carlisle´s senses with a strange feeling and making him almost want to stop as it was consuming him. But all those thoughts went away when Edward inhaled sharply and then opened his mouth, meeting Carlisle´s tongue with his own. His hands came up to Carlisle´s hair, dragging him close. Then Carlisle abandoned all thoughts of stopping and let himself surrender to the feeling. A flickering thought went through his mind; when had this happened? When had he let himself feel something for this boy other than lust? There could be nothing more than lust. He may not play by the laws and restrictions by society but he did play by his own rules and he did not love. There were boundaries to maintain, because when you crossed those you risked everything. Carlisle took calculated risks; he was a successful business man after all. Love, the word was foreign to him, was a risk not worth taking.

He pushed Edward against the wall kissing him rigorously as if that might make the strange feeling in his chest go away. The boy whimpered as their erections made contact and Carlisle moved his hips creating a friction that had them both panting within seconds. He moved his mouth to the boy's ear and whispered softly into it, never decreasing his movements.

"Do you like that, Edward? I can make you feel even better if you only let me. Will you let me?" Carlisle licked the boy´s ear and moved his mouth down the delicate neck.

"Yes." The boy´s answer was a mere whisper but Carlisle wasted no time.

He moved his hand and unbuckled Edward´s trousers and let them and the boy´s underwear fall around his ankles. Carlisle´s hand wrapped around the boy´s arousal, felling it throb in his hand as he began to stroke over the soft skin. The boy´s body became limp and Carlisle had to hold him up as he slowly stroked him to completion. As the boy´s body began to convulse, his release spreading over Carlisle ´s hand and shirt, Carlisle looked up meeting the boy´s eyes. Green orbs meeting his blue, filled with an emotion consuming Carlisle. Carlisle wanted to break the stare, terrified by what he saw there, terrified that his own eyes revealed the very same thing. He might as well dress up in women's clothing and stand on one of Whitechapel's street corners waiting for the ripper to take him because either way he was truly fucked and this story would not have a happy ending…..


End file.
